


例行公事

by shinrayokugo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 当年最好评的一篇？时代不同了，现在看好潦草。





	例行公事

整个人都湿漉漉的，汗掺着泪，贾法尔一边叫唤，一边抚摸着辛巴德结实的像每一块漂浮的大洲的肌肉。  
辛巴德所有的重量都落在贾法尔身上，而支点贾法尔脸颊绯红，时不时还有几声呻吟从嘴中漏出。  
辛巴德稍稍用力，欲望泻入贾法尔的身躯。汗津津的两人拥抱了一会，辛巴德不语离开，留下微开双腿的贾法尔，溢出的液体趁着白皙的肌肤。待到辛巴德的身影消失不见，贾法尔才拿过手帕自己清理，再缓缓地穿上衣服。  
夜莺啼叫，一夜又过去了。  
辛巴德是至高无上的王，是国家的主。他要一统河山，所以他不能乱——尤其是情。辛巴德虽然出生贫穷，但贾法尔也不敢笃定他不会为了政治联姻。所以辛巴德把自己作为泄欲出口时，贾法尔一点也不惊讶。  
王若是我等所能猜测，如何为王。  
某一夜辛巴德拥住贾法尔、恍惚地压过贾法尔，贾法尔不知所措。辛巴德粗暴地撕裂贾法尔的衣服，撕咬一顿，要开拓名为贾法尔的疆土。贾法尔拍了好几巴掌也没把辛巴德从身上赶走，反是辛巴德更加粗暴，让贾法尔动弹不得，惟有忍受。  
初次尝试情事，贾法尔疲惫不堪。  
“就是帮我解决一下。对不住了，我亲爱的政务官。”年轻的王顿了顿，“来日方长，慢慢习惯。”他蹭了蹭贾法尔。  
那一夜是谁掀开谁的床帐，从此就敲定了谁要把谁的身体交付给谁。贾法尔并不清楚，竭尽忠诚还包括献出贞洁。他想，辛巴德是个好人。他可以表现得很轻浮，但是绝对不会随意把别人推上床，而被推上床的自己是个男人，也没有什么上不上的区别了，一切都是为了彼此的理想乡。  
思绪拉回，贾法尔小憩一会，整装走向殿堂。  
“睡了多久？”辛巴德玩了玩贾法尔赤色的坠饰。  
“足够。”  
“关于煌帝国的事…………”等所有人到齐，辛巴德又是辛巴德。在旁人看来，气场强的可怕的辛德利亚王。

战事严峻之时，也是贾法尔忙得焦头烂额的时候。辛巴德在外，他在内，跟随者个人这么多年了，这件事一直没变。尽管辛巴德打理政事的能力在贾法尔之上，还是会放心地把很多事给贾法尔做决定，就算有时他不在战场上，还是会搁下羽管笔，对上贾法尔的目光问道“你怎么看？”。  
工作时陆陆续续的思念终于在凯旋之日终结。辛巴德一身魔装，在人民的欢呼中回到宫殿。  
“王。”贾法尔与众人一同行礼。  
待到所有喜悦都回味完毕，辛巴德转身走向自己的宫室。走之前他还揉了揉贾法尔的肩头，贾法尔扑通扑通，可是什么也没发生。  
于是他一个人站着，直到婢女把最后一个倾倒的酒杯拾起。  
对于辛巴德这样强势的人来说，没有什么是必需品。心里这么想，贾法尔还是忍不住踱到辛巴德的宫室。  
很不凑巧，他还没有近到看清宫室门前的石狮层层的纹理就听见了女人求饶的哭声。  
哗啦哗啦，打落了贾法尔仅存的自信。  
从前，行军在外许久不尽欢的辛巴德会来找自己的。  
说到底，从一开始辛巴德就没有说你是他的唯一。说到底，从一开始就是贾法尔误以为辛巴德把上自己当做了限制他情欲的一步棋。  
把复杂的问题简单化，就会带来不必要的误会，曲解不必要的感情。

第二天贾法尔忙着思考新领土的细微问题，辛巴德却是神清气爽地过来，什么也不说笑着在贾法尔身后的躺下。  
“巴尔巴德最近有点乱啊，我想过去看看。”  
贾法尔心静如水，埋头想着他的事情。阳光下微小的粒子飘扬，气氛甚是安详又更像诡异。贾法尔总爱唠叨的，如果是过去的话，大概不会这么冷冰冰。  
辛巴德半睁着眼打量贾法尔笔直的身躯，衣服严严实实的，看不见那熟悉的面容。终于是走到贾法尔身后，轻轻地环住他，拨开头巾，亲吻他的后颈，再然后麻利地将手伸入对方的胸前。贾法尔被翻转过去，腰靠着桌子。  
舌头与舌头交缠、按住贾法尔、埋进他的怀中、啃咬他慢慢挺立的乳尖。贾法尔昂起头，任由他摆弄，双腿夹着辛巴德的腰。  
空气间一股规律又粘稠的水声，贾法尔的指甲嵌入辛巴德的腹背。  
一次、两次、三次。男人总是冲动无边。  
欲望像潮水一般退去，辛巴德没有急于离去。他挑起贾法尔的下巴，居高临上。  
“你不太对。”  
贾法尔坐在地上，抹开刘海。“你要我给，哪有不同？”寻欢后的声音带着一丝沙哑。  
“啧。”辛巴德又环住贾法尔，倚在他身上不动。“蠢货，我要的是你的心。”  
闻着辛巴德的汗味，贾法尔皱眉，又答：“我什么时候不是尽心尽力地做你要求的每一件事？我的王，我的心，我的人，都是你的。”  
“不同的，不同的。”辛巴德摇摇头。“你对我除了忠诚，应该还有别的。所以遇见你这么多年以后，忍不住看呆你、梦里也梦到你的我才会感觉我们在彼此心里的一样的，毫不犹豫地去爱抚你啊。”  
辛巴德把头抬起，吻住贾法尔。舌头没有探入，只有温柔浸染了唇。  
“对你，我不一样。”  
贾法尔反思他说的话。到底是真，还是假。他喜欢自己吗，自己喜欢他吗。是真真正正的喜欢吗，是可以长久的喜欢吗。

“政务官大人。”门外的侍卫打断了他。“王说敌国的人愿意提供情报，叫你去一趟他的宫室。”  
“什么事？”贾法尔慌乱地跑向王的宫室。

宫室里，一个女人伤痕累累。辛巴德的侍卫折磨了她几天才屈服的。  
只是因为情报的重要性，把自己的宫室当做审讯室，胡来。贾法尔走过去揪住辛巴德的耳朵。  
这才是贾法尔嘛，辛巴德笑了，又严肃地命令女人把情报复述一遍。

何需确定，你看我的眼神都不一样。


End file.
